peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 May 1994
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-13 ;Comments *''"Well that’s a fabulous start to five and a half hours of weekend broadcasting. You try to be clever and you get it all wrong."'' *John gives away 5 pairs of tickets to a Bandulu gig. As this will take place in London, he isn't sure if listeners in Galashiels will be interested, although his question has a Scottish theme. *A recording of the first ninety minutes of a three hour show is available. *Tracklistings for the parts of the programme not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *Neuro Project one and only session. No known commercial release. The tracks ‘Huichol’ and ‘Shawnee’ are now available to complete the session. *Pure Morning #1. Session recorded 10 April 1994. No known commercial release. The tracks ‘Sick Prophet’ and ‘But It's Alright’ are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *Jeff Mills: ‘The Extremist (12 Inch)’ Tresor *Further: ‘Surfing Pointers (2xLP - Sometimes Chimes)’ Christmas Records *Chumbawamba: ‘Homophobia (LP - Anarchy)’ One Little Indian *Neuro Project: ‘It's A Demo’ (Peel Session) *Don Van Vliet: ‘Fallin’ Ditch (CD - Stand Up To Be Discounted)’ Hatje Cantz *Pure Morning: ‘Gone Over’ (Peel Session) *Credit To The Nation: ‘Mr Ego Trip (CD Single - Sowing The Seeds Of Hatred)’ One Little Indian :(10:30 news) *Pulp: ‘Babies (CD Single - The Sisters EP)’ Island Records *Sonic Youth: ‘Screaming Skull (CD - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star)’ Geffen Records *Neuro Project: ‘2000 Zero Zero’ (Peel Session) *Lazy Lester: ‘Through The Goodness Of My Heart (CD - I'm A Lover Not A Fighter)’ Ace Records *Blueboy: 'So Catch Him (CD – Unisex)’ Sarah Records *Pure Morning: ‘K 1704’ (Peel Session) *Alman Mulo Band: ‘Just Knockin (CD - Diamonds And Toads)’ Taste Records *Heavy Vegetable: ‘Doesn't Mean Shit (CD - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends)’ Headhunter *Freddie McGregor: ‘Rasta Man Camp (Various Artists CD - Truth And Rights Observer Style)’ Heartbeat Records *Polvo: ‘Tragic Carpet Ride (CD - Celebrate The New Dark Age)’ Touch & Go *Neuro Project: ‘Flintlock’ (Peel Session) *Country Joe And The Fish: ‘Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine (7 inch)’ Fontana *Po!: ‘Northern Wonder (7 inch)’ Rutland Records *Elmerhassel: ‘'Unknown' (CD – Billyous)’ Dirter Promotions :(11:30 news) :''File 1 ends'' *King Tubby & Friends: 'No Love (Version) (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979)’ Blood And Fire # *Pure Morning: ‘Sick Prophet’ (Peel Session) # *Eric's Trip: 'Trapped In New York (7 inch – Opening Song)’ Summershine § *K K Null & James Plotkin: ‘Sawtooth Swirl (CD – Aurora)’ Sentrax § *Nectarine No.9: ‘Inside Of Your Heart (Various Artists CD - Niagara Falls)’ Shake § *Neuro Project: ‘Huichol’ (Peel Session) ~ *Cavity: ‘No Can Do (7 inch)’ Chicken Ranch''' @''' *Brain Police: 'Struggle (CD – Drain)’ BGR Records @''' *Mothers of Invention: ‘Who Are The Brain Police (7 inch)’ Verve '''@ *Howie B: ‘Fanfare (12 inch - Have Mercy)’ Mo Wax § *Fall: ‘The Reckoning (CD - Middle Class Revolt)’ Permanent § *Alias Galor: ‘Resol (CD Single)’ Rabia Records § *Pure Morning: ‘But It's Alright’ (Peel Session) § *Stevie Be Zet: ‘Passion And Hope (CD - Archaic Modulation)’ Recycle or Die @''' *Arcwelder: ‘Passing Thought (CD – Xerxes)’ Touch And Go § *Bunnys: ‘Test Driver (Various Artists 7 inch – Ultra Punch Deluxe)’ Cruddy Record Dealership § *Neuro Project: ‘Shawnee’ (Peel Session)' ~ *Milkmine: 'Leather Breakfast (CD – Braille)’ Choke '''@ *Morsel: ‘Cotton Club (CD - Noise Floor)’ Choke @''' *Resistance D: ‘Sonntagsmorgenruhe (CD - Ztringz Of Life)’ Harthouse § Tracks marked # available on Peel May 1994 Tracks marked ~ are available on the Computer Music 1993-1996 over at Gibson's Tapes. (10:10 in total) Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-05-13 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 70 part 1 (with introductions) *3) 1994-05-xx Peel May 1994 ;Length *1) 01:34:33 *2) 00:47:05 (to 30:09) (from 00:05:35 unique) *3) 33:07 (12:11-19:23) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 70 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector